After Limbo
by AslansHow24
Summary: This is a continuation of substitutingrealitywithmyown's one shot, Limbo. During the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione are betrayed by Ron and Harry is killed. He winds up in Limbo, but instead of Dumbledore, he meets his parents and Sirius. He considers staying, but they tell him he has a chance to change things. Harry returns to his fourth year...
1. Chapter 1

**After Limbo**

**Summary: This is a continuation of substitutingrealitywithmyown's one shot, Limbo. During the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione are betrayed by Ron and Harry is killed. He winds up in Limbo, but instead of Dumbledore, he meets his parents and Sirius. He considers staying, but they tell him he has a chance to change things. Harry returns to his fourth year, the first year in which he was unable to save two important people, Cedric and Sirius. Harry has knowledge of what the future holds, and with Hermione by his side, He will change the world. **

**Chapter One**

**"**Harry!" Harry awoke with a start to see Hermione staring over him. He blinked and his mind trailed back to what had just happened.

~Flashback~

_"I decide..." Harry paused and then nodded firmly. "I have to go back. I have to make things right" He said. Lily smiled at her son._

_"When would you like to return?" James asked. Harry turned to look at Sirius._

_"If I return to my fourth year, Can I save you?" He asked. Sirius was shocked._

_"Yes" It was James that answered. "I know you think Cedric and Sirius's deaths are your fault. If you wish to change it, you may. However, Sirius will not remember this if you choose to go back to before he is killed" Harry was firm in this decision._

_"Send me back to fourth year" He replied._

~End of Flashback~

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine" Harry said quickly. "I'm more than fine" Hermione went over to Ron's bed but Harry stopped her.

"Leave him" He said coldly.

"Harry?" Hermione said uncertainly. Harry tried to change his tone, so as not to scare her.

"I'll wake him" He said. "You go get ready" Hermione nodded slowly and left them room. Harry stood slowly and walked over to Ron's bed. He held his wand in his hand, but he couldn't murder the red head. It wasn't his way. Instead he cast a very powerful sleeping spell on Ron. by the time he woke up, they would be gone. He got dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.**  
**

"He won't wake up" Harry said. "I tried" Molly clucked her tongue.

"You guys have to go, or you'll be late. I'll send Ron by portkey once he wakes up" She said.

The group followed Arthur out the door. As they climbed a slope, Harry turned to Ginny.

**"**Where are we actually going?" He asked.

"Don't know" She replied. "Hey Dad! Where are we going?" She called.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Arthur shouted back. As they reached the top, They ran into another man.

"Arthur! It's about time son" The man said.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" He said, peering at the other teenager.

"Yes sir" Cedric said. Harry turned to Cedric to avoid Amos staring at him.

"How was your summer, Cedric?" He asked. Cedric smiled, a bit surprised, since he had never really had a conversation with Harry.

"It was good" He said. "I'll be glad to get back to school though" They continued walking.

"That's it sir, just over there" Arthur said pointing. They circled around the portkey and everyone placed their hands on it. There was a white flash and suddenly they were all flying through the air.

"Let go kids!" Arthur instructed.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let! Go!" Arthur replied. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys crashed to the ground with a thump. Arthur, Amos and Cedric come down more gracefully. Cedric helped Harry to his feet.

"Thanks" Harry said. He wished he was more graceful with a portkey, but realized that he rarely ever used one. They walked across the field and there was a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents were set up all over.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur announced. They walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music was playing and people flew about overhead on brooms. They approached a small tent.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match" Amos and Cedric separated and walked off.

"See ya later Cedric" Harry said. The blonde waved at him.

"Home sweet home" Arthur said, as they entered the tent. Harry felt a clench in his stomach at being in the same tent where Ron had betrayed him and Hermione.

"Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack." Arthur said. As they were settling in, Ron appeared, looking disgruntled.

"Why did no one wake me?" He grumbled.

"I tried" Harry said, unapologetic. Hermione glanced at Harry and could see that he was very uncomfortable around Ron. She made a mental note to ask him why, later.

It was soon time for the game. They made their way to the seats.

"Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" Ron asked. Lucius Malfoy and Draco were walking below them.

"Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know" Lucius told them. Harry watched Ron carefully and noticed that he and Draco seemed to be communicating with their eyes. Ron had already betrayed him, as he feared.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" Draco bragged.

"Don't boast Draco" Lucius reprimanded. "There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can" A small smirk curled on Ron's lips and Harry clenched his fists, trying to avoid hitting the bastard. The ceremonies began. Balloons flew and fireworks went off.

"Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for" Arthur said.

"Come on!" George said excitedly.

"It's the Irish!" Fred exclaimed. Five green and white figures flew through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing. Everyone was excited.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George chanted. Five red figures this time, one of them performed a stunt on his broom. One of them appeared on the large screen. The crowd began to chant 'Krum, Krum, Krum'.

"Krum!" Ron shouted. Viktor Krum waves to the crowd.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" The announcer said. After the game, Harry went to sit on his bed while Ron was going on about Krum. Hermione sat beside him.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked. Harry sighed, knowing he'd have to tell her. If she didn't believe him, He didn't know what he'd do.

"It's Ron" He whispered, though none of the Weasley's were paying attention.

"What about him?" Hermione asked. Harry explained to Hermione everything. How they had been in seventh year, but had not gone to school. How Ron had betrayed them, how Voldemort would never be truly dead until all of his horcruxes were destroyed, how he was afraid of messing up though he had been given a second chance. Hermione was silent for a moment. Before she could respond, they heard strange noises from outside.

"Sounds like the irish have got their pride on" Fred said.

"Stop!" Arthur said suddenly. The Weasley's stopped their antics. "Stop it. It's not the irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now"


	2. Chapter 2

**After Limbo**

**Chapter Two**

**"**Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together" Arthur commanded. He turned to the twins. "Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility"

Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches were walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd was panicked and rushing all over. Harry knew what was going to happen, and used his magic to keep him and Hermione from getting trampled. They got separated from Ron, but Harry could care less.

Harry stopped for breath under a tree. Hermione placed a hand on his cheek.

"For what it's worth, I believe you" She said quietly. Harry figured that now was his chance and he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and Hermione leaned into it.

"Oi!" An angry voice yelled. They turned to see Ron with his wand out. It was pointed at Harry. "I've been searching for you all over the place, and you've been snogging, behind my back?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, behind your back?" Hermione asked. "I didn't realize we had to answer to you" She snapped. Ron's face flushed and he was about to say something, when Harry hushed them both and pointed. The Dark mark was high above them. He cursed inwardly at having missed an opportunity to expose Barty Junior. Suddenly, they were fired on and all three children ducked.

"Stop! That's my son" Arthur and others approached them. "Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright?"

"Which of you conjured this?" Barty Crouch Senior asked, waving his hand in the air.

"You can't possibly.." Arthur began.

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Barty shouted. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry, but are you implying that Hermione and I are death eaters?" He asked. Arthur noticed that he made no mention of Ron, but decided not to mention it.

**"**Barty, they're just kids" Arthur said, exasperatedly. "This is Harry Potter" Barty's whole demeaner changed.

"My apologies Mr. Potter" He said. "Rest assured, we will catch whoever has done this"

As they made their way to where Fred, George and Ginny were waiting, Ron continued to glower at them. Ginny noticed this.

"What's eating you?" She asked her younger brother. He jerked his thumb in the direction of Harry and Hermione, who were holding hands. If he expected his three siblings to be angry, he was going to be disappointed. Ginny began squealing and jumping up and down. "Are you together now?" She asked. Hermione nodded and she was suddenly swamped in a four way hug as the twins and Ginny mobbed her. Fred turned to Harry and leveled him with a stare.

"You hurt our sister and you pay, Potter" He said, before cracking a smile. Harry grinned back and Hermione smiled at the fact that the Weasley twins thought of her as a sister. The fact that his family supported the union just made Ron angrier.

"He stole my girl!" Ron shouted, his wand pointed at Harry. "Reducto!" Fred saw it coming and pulled Harry out of the way of the small.

"Ronald Weasley!" Arthur bellowed, having witnessed the whole thing. "I cannot believe you have the audacity to use that spell on Harry"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley" Harry said coldly. "Ron's already made his choice. I won't be coming back to the Burrow tonight. I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Of course, Harry" Arthur said. "Molly and I will deal with this" Harry nodded and looked at Hermione who instantly took his hand. To the surprise of all the Weasleys, they apparated away. Smack! Ginny Weasley smacked her brother as hard as she could.

"What is the matter with you?" She cried. "I thought Harry was your friend" Ron said nothing, though the rage in his eyes said it all. He considered Hermione to be his, as if she were some sort of prize. The three Weasley siblings were disgusted and could only wonder what their mother would do to him.

Harry apparated Hermione and him to the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron. This was proof to Hermione that Harry had indeed been truthful about going back in time. He was still considered of age, even though he was now in the body of a 14 year old. Harry rented a room and when they were safely in the room with a silencing charm on the door, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I've kept this a secret for a while now, because I didn't want things to change, but now I know that they have to" He held up a hand and undid a concealment charm to show a ring with the Gryffindor crest on it. "Before we left for the mission in my seventh year, I went to visit the Goblins. I am Lord Potter, a very wealthy person, with a spot on the Wizengamot and the heir to Gryffindor as my father is a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry, if that's true, from what I read in Wizarding law, you should have come into this inheritance on your eleventh birthday" Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I know. It turns out that Dumbledore had all of my properties and inheritance sealed so I could only access my trust vault" Harry gave a wry grin. Even though this all happened three years from now, coming back in time with this ring on my finger, means I am still Lord Potter and I can access all my vaults and properties. The Dursley's and Dumbledore can't touch me now" Hermione flung her arms around her friend.

"So, are you prepared to do the tournament a second time, Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I know what all the tasks are, Hermione and I'll be well prepared to stop Voldemort in that graveyard. My one mistake was never telling you how I truly felt about you, I don't intend to make that mistake this time" He said. Hermione smiled.

"And how do you feel about me?" She asked, coyly. Harry smiled.

"You are my other half" He said simply. Tears filled her eyes and they kissed again.

It was soon time to be heading back to school and Hermione and Harry entered the train, full of trepidation until they saw Ginny and Neville waving at them from a compartment. After getting situated, they heard the trolley lady.

**"**Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" The lady appeared at their door. **"**Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry stood and went to the door. He spotted Cho and remembered a time when a smile from her made his heart race, but not anymore. He ordered some sweets and turned to see Hermione eyeing the prophet that Neville had with him.

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. wasn't there any security?" She asked.

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses" Ginny said.

"What happened to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Mom was furious. She grounded him for the rest of the summer and he is on probation for using underage magic" Ginny eyed Harry. "How is it that you were able to apparate" Harry held up his hand and Ginny gasped.

"You're the head of the Potter family" She asked. Neville grinned as Harry nodded.

"I'm also apparently the heir of Gryffindor" He said. Ginny whistled.

"Hermione, you hit the jackpot" She said. All four friends laughed. It was good to be going back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Limbo**

**Chapter Three**

When they reached Hogwarts, The students could see four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts.

"It's happening" Harry breathed. Hermione squeezed his hand. She trusted him to make the right decisions.

**"**Well there's something you don't see every day" Neville said, pointing to the Black Lake. A large ship emerged from under the water and approached too.

After that, the students filed into the Great Hall and decided to watch the sorting. The hat began with its song.

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin"

The hall was silent, thinking of what the hat said. It sounded Ominous. The first years came forward and were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore stood.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen..." A man ran up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispered something to Dumbledore and left in the same fashion. Harry clenched his fist, but knew that he couldn't oust Crouch Jr. Not yet. He needed to be in that tournament. "So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime"

A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air. They bowed and everyone applauded.

"Blimey, that's one big woman" Lee Jordan whispered, eyeing the headmistress.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff". A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum! The boys breathe some fire" Ron whispered, but no one was paying him any attention. Word had traveled that Ron had attacked Harry and everyone refused to sit with him. Ginny leveled him with a glare and he glared back. Everyone ate the scrumptious feast, before Dumbledore stood again.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks"

"Wicked" Fred and George said together.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch" Dumbledore announced. Barty stood.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final"

The crowd is unsettled, people were booing.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George shouted. Harry hid a smile.

"Silence!" Dumbledore cast magic over a box which melded into a goblet containing a blue flame. ** "** The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun"


	4. Chapter 4

**After Limbo**

**Chapter Four**

It was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. It was all Harry could do not to pounce on the thing that pretended to be Moody.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?

When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Moody began.

"Three sir" Hermione said quietly.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." Hermione trailed off.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what

you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" Harry rolled his eyes. It was tough, learning things he'd already learned. He tuned out Seamus and Mad-Eye until Hermione shook him. He jolted to see everyone staring at him. He rolled his eyes again. Class was over.

"Let's go" He muttered to Hermione. Ron was shooting dark glances at them as they left, but they paid him no mind.

"I can't believe he performed those curses in class" Hermione fumed. Harry sighed.

"He's not really Moody" Harry whispered. Hermione turned to stare at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. She grabbed him by the arm. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I need to get into that tournament" Harry hissed. "I need to finish Voldemort off once and for all"

"I thought you said you couldn't do that until all the horcurxes are destroyed" Hermione said frowning.

"Exactly" Harry said. Hermione studied his face.

"You're up to something" She said finally. Harry nodded.

"I intend to destroy the horcruxes" He said. Hermione cocked her head.

"Do you even know where they are?" She asked.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, Harry" She said automatically.

"Then don't worry" He said kissing her cheek. She watched him walk away and sighed. That was easier said than done.

Students sat and watched as the older students put their names in the goblet.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen" Ron muttered to Seamus Finnigan. Harry and Hermione over heard him and Harry smirked slightly.

"I don't know if I'd want to" Seamus replied.

Just then the twins arrived and some of the Gryffindors cheered.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it" George said bositerously.

"Cooked it up just this morning" Fred announced uncorking a vial. Hermione smirked.

"It's not going to work" She said in a sing song voice. Fred and George sat on either side of her.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger" Fred asked draping an arm over her shoulder.

"You see this?" Hermione said, pointing to the floor. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself" George raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He quriked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion" Hermione scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes when she said genius.

"That's why it's so brilliant" George said. He turned to his brother. "Ready Gred?" He asked.

"Ready Forge?" Fred replied back. they drank the potion and jumped inside the age line, and cheered. They put their names in the flame and did a high-five. The flame fired up and they were flung across the room onto the floor. When they got up they have full heads of grey hair and beards. The crowd roared with laughter, but everyone grew silent as Viktor Krum walked in and placed his name in the flames. He looked at Hermione and she smiled slightly.

A week later it was time to see just who the champions were.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore approached the blue flame and it glowed red. A name came out. Everyone looked on anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced. The Durmstrang crowd cheered. Another name came out. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" The Beauxbatons girls cheered as Fleur walked up. Another name came out. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory" The Hogwarts pupils cheered as Cedric took the stage. "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" People cheered, but the goblet glowed red once more and another name flew out. Dumbledore took it and read...

"Harry Potter" He sounded confused.

"This is it" Harry whispered to Hermione. "Wish me luck" Hermione nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

Harry slowly walked up to the stage. Dumbledore gave him the paper. Voices in the crowd shouted out.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet" It sounded like Malfoy, but Harry didn't care. He walked into the room where the other champions were and waited for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore burst in and grabbed Harry.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He shouted. Harry glared at Dumbledore and pulled away.

"No sir" He snapped. Dumbledore looked surprised at the coldness in Harry's voice.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" He asked.

"No sir" Harry replied.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore questioned, studying Harry's face.

"Yes sir" Harry replied.

"Well of course he is lying" Madame Maxime said grumpily. Harry pulled out his wand.

"I swear on my life and my magic that I did not enter the tournament" He said. A flash of gold surrounded him and Madame Maxime looked sheepish. "There is your answer" Harry said. "I know that I am under age, but I can compete in this tournament and rest assured I will figure out who entered me and why" His narrowed eyes locked with Moody's, who took a quick swig of pumpkin juice. "Will that be all?"

The adults were shocked. Mcgonagall turned to Barty.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion" Barty replied. "You are all free to go" Harry nodded and left the room. He needed some time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**After Limbo**

**Chapter Five**

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room fell silent when he entered. Harry sighed, not really wanting to relive everything. Once again, he pulled out his wand.

"I swear on my life and magic that I did not enter the tournament" The flash of gold surrounded him and many of the Gryffindors looked sheepish. Fred abd Geore Weasley popped up behind him.

"Hiya mate. If you need any help, let us know" Fred said.

"Thanks, but I think I got it. I'm going to bed" Harry headed up the stairs to the boys dorms, where Ron and Seamus were talking. They stopped when Harry entered. Ron glared at him.

"How did you do it?" He asked coldly.

"Do what?" Harry asked, just as coldly.

"You know bloody well what" Ron snapped.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron" Harry said angrily. "And even if I did, its none of your business. After you tried to kill me, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"I didn't try to kill you" Ron glowered, "I just..."

"Tried to put a hole in my stomach" Harry snapped. He glanced at Seamus and softened his tone. "I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't WANT eternal glory I just wanna be.. Never mind" He shook his head and plopped onto his bed, closing the curtains.

Harry groaned when he realized that it was time for his interview with Rita Skeeter. But he was going to play all the cards right this time.

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello!" Rita said cheerfully. The four tri-wizard champions stood together in a group. She walked over to them and shook each of their hands.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She patted Fleur's cheek. "what mysteries do the muscles mask?" She sized up Viktor. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She tousled Cedric's hair. "In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely" She grabbed Harry by the hand, but he refused to move.

"Come on deary" She said.

"No" Harry said. "I'd rather stay here. If you'd like to interview me, than you'll have to do it in front of witnesses" Harry crossed his arms. Rita began to protest until the other three champions stood up next to Harry. She sighed.

"Do you mind if I use a quick quotes quill?" Rita asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Cedric replied quickly. "They are unreliable" Rita rolled her eyes and pulled out a normal quill.

"So Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of twelve.." She began.

"I'm fourteen" Harry interjected.

"...about to compete against three students. Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" Rita continued.

"Of course I'm concerned!" Harry snapped. "I could die out there"

"Course you're not just any ordinary boy of twelve are you..." Rita said, this time Viktor cut her off.

"He has already told you he is Fourteen" He snapped. "I vant to know vot you have to gain by lying about his age?" Rita ignored him and continued.

"The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't enter and there are plenty of witnesses who saw me swear it" Harry replied. "I think we're done here" He stood and stalked out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted reporter.

Harry was in the Common room when he received a letter from Sirius.

"Harry. I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. It was since the world cup and the ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk Harry. Face to face. Meet me in the Griffindor common room at one o clock this Saturday night and make sure you're alone"

On Saturday, Harry quietly entered the common room. He noticed the Daily Prophet and grimaced.

"Sirius?" He whispered.

The fireplace flared up a little, a face appeared in it.

"I don't have much time Harry so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?" Sirius asked. Harry sighed,

"Of course not!" He said. "Now, I sense that there is something you wish to tell me" Harry nodded.

"Voldemort is coming back Sirius" Harry whispered. "I have a connection to him, but I have a way of stopping him from coming back and I need your help"

"Anything" Sirius replied. Harry nodded.

"I am going to send you a list of items and locations" He said. "The items must be found and destroyed. They were created by dark magic, but the goblins will destroy them for a small fee. Talk to Barchoke. He is Potters account manager and is well aware that you are free. Any items you find, pass on to him" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are these items, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"They are horcruxes" Harry replied. "Voldemort created them to keep himself from dying"

"I see. Once I have the list, I will do my best to retrieve these items" Sirius replied. "Harry, be careful in the tournament. I feel that Hogwarts is no longer safe"

"I know Sirius. I know" Harry replied. Sirius vanished from the fire.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius vanish from the fire.

"I couldn't sleep" Hermione said quietly. She threw her arms around him. Harry noddd.

"Me either" He said. "Care to join me in a hunt for a piece of Voldemort's soul?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We can't leave the grounds" She protested.

"We don't have to" Harry replied. "This one is hidden inside the castle" Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Where?" She asked.

"The room of requirement" Harry said. He grabbed his invisibility cloak which he had brought with him, intending to deal with it tonight anyway. Hermione nodded and they both slipped under the cloak. Harry led them to the room and paced in front of it. The door appeared and he opened it. Hermione looked around at all the junk.

"What are we looking for?" She asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem" Harry replied.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes" Harry said firmly. "We just need to find it. It won't call to me like before, because I no longer have a piece inside my head" Hermione nodded. The two began searching the room. It seemed like forever before Harry heard Hermione's voice say,

"I think I found it" He walked over to her and saw that she was pointing at a tiara, set high above a pile of stuff.

"That's it alright" He said. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand. He thought of a ladder and it appeared. He climbed the ladder and grabbed the diadem with the handkerchief. He wrapped it up and descended the ladder.

"I have to send this to Gringotts" He said. "They'll destroy it" Hermione smiled.

"I think you're brave Harry" She said. "Facing this all over again" Harry smiled.

"I have to" He said. "I want to end this war before lives are lost" They two of them left the room, heading back to the tower. When they got there, Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek and ran up to her dorm. Harry smiled and went up to his own dorm.


End file.
